Seasons Greetings
Season's Greetings are DVDs where iKON travels somewhere for vacation and then share their fun and adventures with fans via the DVD. Generally there are two versions of the DVD, Japanese and Korean. The Korean version is the only one that comes with English subtitles, but the Japanese version usually has more items and is more expensive. The format is usually that iKON is placed into teams and compete against each other for points and prizes. Yunhyeong, Junhoe and Bobby have been placed into a team so consistently they are sometimes referred to by their team names "Team Risotto" or "Team 3" by fans. Kony's Island (2015): Filmed on Jeju Island, Korea before iKON had even debuted. Kony's Island is charming and innocent. iKON shares their worries about their upcoming debut and popularity after a day of taking photos and playing games in two teams. iKON makes a plan for their first year, with modest goals that they end up surpassing as their success takes off. Kony's Summertime Season One (2016): Filmed in Saipan, this was the vacation that iKON won back in the 'Win Win' V Live games verses WINNER. The DVD opens with iKON watching their series of Rookie award wins and then whisks them off for a healing vacation. To decide who gets to choose the activities they want first, the first night has a trivia contest to see who knows the other members the best as well as other games with the winners getting points. The next morning the teams break off and do their activities. Joining together again that night to share stories of their days and to receive a surprise from the staff: letters from their moms. Kony's Wintertime (2017): Filmed in Sapporo, Japan. Wintertime took iKON out into the snow and tossed them against each other for the chance to eat lunch (they all ended up sharing anyway of course). Once inside, fed and warm, the games continued in a trivia match about who knows the other members the best. Making for a lot of laughs as they teased whoever guessed wrong (and got to hit them on the head with a toy hammer). In the sit down and talk portion, iKON reflected on everything they had been able to achieve and do since their debut. As a present from their staff, iKON was gifted gold rings (much like babies are given a gold ring on their first birthday). Kony's Summertime Season Two (2017): Filmed in Bali, Indonesia iKON go during a hectic time to have some fun at a waterpark. Except when they get there, they are told some members have to go to a strawberry farm instead. Thanks to some careless comments made weeks before, Hanbin is the first one picked by staff to go work instead of play. He chooses Yunhyeong and then Yunhyeong picks Junhoe. The resort group break into two teams of two and play games and compete with each other in the usual Season's Greetings way. In the talk part of their DVD, iKON write anonymous letters to each other to confess what they couldn't say otherwise. They also reflect on their busy past years and find they're thankful to have the memories of happiness with each other that make it all worth it. Kony's Summertime Season Three (2018): In the most relaxed Summertime yet, iKON goes to Hawaii to relax and tour the island. The DVD focuses on the few days that iKON is renting a large house, they devide the tasks of cooking and cleaning. They also randomly assign themselves bedrooms, chosing according to rock-paper-scissors. a4nIWTe.jpg|Kony's Island IMG_3904.JPG|Summertime in Saipan 121.JPG|Wintertime in Sapporo DHzVenuUMAUb8v0.jpg|Summertime in Bali 1a9e561d314e2ec42c4aa8ebe5061d24.jpg|Summertime in Hawaii Category:Browse